The True Alpha
by astia morichan
Summary: Ketika Hinata merajuk kesal karena ditinggal oleh Sasuke selama satu minggu penuh. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang alpha sejati untuk meluluhkan hati sang mate ? SasuHina ABO Verse


Menjadi seorang _alpha(1)_ dari _pack(2)_ bernama Hyuuga, tentu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untuk seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang selalu dikagumi oleh para _beta_ (3) dan _omega(4)_ yang ada di _pack_ Hyuuga, atau _pack_ lain di dunia. _Pack_ Hyuuga merupakan salah satu _pack_ paling besar dan sangat terkenal. Hyuuga merupakan _pack werewolf_ ketiga terkuat setelah Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

Hyuuga Hinata lahir untuk menjadi seorang _alpha_. Sang putri sulung. Salah satu keturunan dari _alpha_ paling kuat; Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya bagi _pack_ Hyuuga, dan gadis itu diharuskan untuk mempunyai _mate_ seorang _alpha_ kuat yang setara. Entah itu dari Uchiha, atau dari Uzumaki. Itu adalah tuntutan sang ayah kepada Hinata sejak masih belia.

Tapi tentu ekspektasi Hiashi tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginan bukan? Seperti sekarang, ketika ada pertemuan para calon penerus _alpha_ dari setiap _pack,_ sang putri sulung Hyuuga tidak tertarik pada salah satu _alpha_ Uchiha yang selalu digilai para gadis remaja. _Inner_ serigala Hinata hanya bisa melolong dan mendamba pada sosok _beta_ dari _pack_ Uchiha. Sang _beta_ yang merupakan adik dari sang _alpha_. _Beta_ bersurai _raven_ dengan _onyx_ sekelam malam yang mampu menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang mampu membuat Hinata ingin menentang takdir. Karena sesuai ketentuan alam, sang _alpha_ hanya bisa melakukan _mating_ dengan _alpha_ atau _omega,_ hingga menghasilkan keturunan. Berbeda dengan _beta_. Para _beta_ hanya bisa mempunyai _mate_ dari seorang _beta._

"Hyuuga Hi-hinata." Hinata berujar dengan gugup ketika tangannya terulur untuk menggapai jemari kukuh milik Sasuke. Sungguh, baru kali ini Hinata merasa dapat didominasi lewat tatapan milik sang _beta_ yang seakan melahap gadis itu hidup-hidup.

Hinata terdiam. Menunggu uluran tangannya dibalas oleh Sasuke. Sejak tadi, jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang seperti genderang perang. Hinata gugup dan sangat berharap jika Sasuke akan membalas uluran tangannya. Jujur, baru kali ini Hinata merasa seperti orang gila karena menginginkan sentuhan seseorang. Ia seperti seorang _omega_ _inheat(5)_ yang ingin disentuh oleh seorang _alpha_ saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke membalas uluran tangan gadis itu. Membuat Hinata merasakan geleyar listrik statis saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang _beta_. Hingga gadis itu hanya mampu terdiam kaku untuk mengingat sentuhan menggelitik Sasuke pada telapak tangan. Sejak tadi, _inner_ serigalanya selalu berteriak dan memaki diri sendiri, jika Sasuke adalah _mate_ yang sudah ditakdirkan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis ketika melihat sang _alpha_ tidak berkutik sedikit pun. Ia seolah mengetahui semua pemikiran yang bersarang di kepala Hinata. Tanpa berpikir panjang, tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk menarik pinggang si surai indigo. Membuat gadis itu memekik kaget saat menyadari jika dirinya berada dalam pelukan hangat sang _beta_ yang beberapa menit lalu didambakan.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Hinata bisa merasakan wangi _mint_ menggoda yang membuat _inner_ serigalanya berteriak untuk mengendus aroma itu dari sepanjang garis leher Sasuke. Tapi Hinata terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu. Ia harus menahan birahinya untuk menyentuh Sasuke. Lagi pula, Hinata tidak dapat berkutik karena sudah didominasi oleh aura sang _beta_ yang mengisyaratkan agar tetap diam di tempat.Hingga gadis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat, tanpa berani menatap secara langsung _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang menatapnya intens.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke memanggil nama gadis itu dengan geraman tertahan. Sebelah tangan bergerak untuk menarik dagu Hinata. Membuat si surai indigo mendongak. Mempertemukan manik _amethyst_ yang memerlihatkan tatapan sayu pada kedua _onyx_ kelam penuh intimidasi. "mulai saat ini, kau milikku."

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **The True Alpha**

 **R 15**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, Drama, Fantasy ABO verse. ( Alpha, Beta, Omega)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Warning ! Craick Pair**

Menjadi seorang pasangan yang diberkati untuk bersama Uchiha Sasuke memang sebuah kebahagiaan yang disyukuri oleh Uchiha Hinata. Gadis yang dulunya diwajibkan untuk menjadi penerus kepemimpinan Hiashi, kini bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat takdir berpihak padanya dan Sasuke. Hingga Hinata dapat menjadi pasangan sehidup semati sang _beta_ yang sekarang berganti pangkat menjadi seorang _alpha_ yang dijuluki _'The True Alpha'_. Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menjadi seorang _alpha_ tanpa membunuh siapa pun. Dia adalah _beta_ yang diberkati oleh semesta. Sang _beta_ yang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang _alpha_ selama seribu tahun dalam sekali.

Awalnya Hinata sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kemungkinan itu. Tapi ternyata Sasuke benar-benar seorang _alpha_ yang diberkati, hingga sang ayah menyetujui hubungannya dengan si surai _raven._ Tentu saja Hiashi tidak akan menolak jika putrinya dipersunting oleh sang _alpha_ sejati bukan?

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, hm?" Suara _baritone_ yang diikuti dengan gerakan tangan melingkar di pinggang si surai indigo itu mengalun merdu. Tepat di belakang telinga. Membuat Hinata merenggut kesal karena ulah sang pria yang seenaknya memberikan pelukan hangat dari belakang. Padahal Hinata sedang menikmati salju pertama yang turun dibalik jendela.

Ya. Hari ini adalah tepat di mana salju turun menghiasi setiap pepohonan yang ada di hutan dengan butiran-butiran es putih selembut kapas. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit akan terasa jika berada di luar ruangan. Bahkan sweater tebal tidak bisa menutupi kedinginan yang menusuk. Hingga Hinata lebih memilih untuk diam di ruang tengah yang memberi kehangatan bagi tubuh, dengan syal yang disampirkan dibalik punggung. Berharap kedua hal itu akan mengobati tubuhnya yang tidak kuat dengan suhu dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mengangetkanku!" Hinata memberenggut. Bibir _plum_ itu mengerucut dengan manik _amethyst_ yang mendelik kesal pada Sasuke. Padahal pria itu tahu jika dirinya tidak suka dikagetkan. Tapi Sasuke masih sering melakukan kebiasaan menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi. Apa salju di luar lebih menarik dari pada melihat suamimu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke yang disertai bisikan penuh godaan di balik telinga Hinata. Membuat wanita itu memberikan tatapan kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Hinata menjawab ketus, ketika melihat wajah merenggut Sasuke. Jika dulu pria itu selalu memerlihatkan wajah datar _stoic,_ maka pengecualian untuk Hinata. Di depan wanita yang sudah menjadi _mate_ abadinya, Sasuke akan terlihat berbeda 180 derajat. Sasuke dapat menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi pada Hinata seorang. Termasuk merajuk kesal seperti sekarang.

Hinata jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Walau pria itu sudah mengklaim jika dirinya adalah milik sang _beta_ saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi Sasuke selalu memerlihatkan wajah datar menyebalkannya pada Hinata. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang selalu mencoba membuka diri untuk pria itu. Hingga Sasuke luluh pada sang _mate_ yang sudah menjadi cinta pandangan pertama. Sekali pun hubungan mereka selalu ditentang oleh kedua _pack,_ karena ia adalah seorang _beta._ Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Walaupun nyawa sang _beta_ selalu menjadi incaran para _beta_ dan _omega warrior_ dari _pack_ Hyuuga, tapi Sasuke membuktikan cintanya dengan tidak mengenal rasa takut untuk memersunting Hinata pada Hiashi.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah menikah dua tahun lalu. Ketika Sasuke resmi mendapatkan karunia dari semesta untuk menjadi seorang _alpha_ sejati, karena menolong salah satu _darrach_ (6) yang diincar oleh para _vampire_ (7). Sasuke tidak membunuh _vampire_ yang berniat menghisap habis darah sang _darrach._ Sekali pun Sasuke adalah seorang _werewolf_ , tapi ia bukan seorang pembunuh. Pria itu selalu mampu memberikan hukuman yang setimpal pada setiap lawan yang ia hadapi. Hingga Uchiha Sasuke mampu menjadi pemimpin yang dipilih secara langsung oleh semesta.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan bergumam pelan di antara ceruk leher Hinata. Hidung mancung pria itu bergerak sepanjang garis leher si surai indigo hanya untuk mengendus aroma lavender menenangkan yang sangat dirindukan selama satu minggu. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengeratkan pelukan agar tubuh mungil Hinata tidak merasakan kedinginan lagi. Sungguh, Sasuke merindukan Hinata. Bahkan serigalanya selalu meringik tidak suka karena harus meninggalkan sang _mate_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama seperti kemarin.

"Ya. Karena salju putih itu lebih menarik perhatianku dari pada melihat Sasuke-kun yang berbohong padaku seminggu yang lalu."

Sasuke terkekeh merdu di setiap endusan yang dilakukan pada leher Hinata. Ternyata Hinata benar-benar marah. Sasuke akui, ia memang salah karena berjanji akan pulang dalam jangka waktu tiga hari untuk menolong salah satu _pack_ yang diincar oleh para _vampire_ di daerah Suna. Tapi ternyata hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Karena _vampire_ yang ia hadapi cukup banyak, hingga Sasuke harus membantu satu _pack omega,_ dan mengamankan mereka. Hal itu sampai memakan waktu satu minggu. Artinya, Sasuke telah ingkar janji pada sang istri yang mungkin mencemaskan dirinya selama empat hari penuh.

"Padahal aku merindukanmu, Hime-sama." Bisik Sasuke dengan seduktif. Kali ini bibir si surai _raven_ bergerak untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat di sepanjang garis leher Hinata. Membuat tubuh wanita itu menegang ketika merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir hebat hanya karena sentuhan kecil dari sang suami.

Hinata terdiam. Mencoba menguatkan tekad jika ia tidak akan semudah itu luluh pada Sasuke. Karena Hinata benar-benar marah pada si surai _raven._ Ia sudah merancang kegiatan untuk melakukan perayaan natal dan ulang tahunnya bersama pria itu. Tapi Sasuke tega meninggalkannya dengan penuh rasa kekhawatiran, dan baru pulang setelah dua hari ulang tahunnya terlewat. Padahal Hinata ingin memberikan hadiah pada pria itu ketika malam natal kemarin. Sungguh menyebalkan bukan, ketika rencana manis dan indah yang sudah disusun tidak dapat terlaksana satu pun?

"Hm." Sasuke berdehem pelan. Kali ini tangan yang semula memeluk wanita itu dari belakang terlepas. Digantikan dengan gerakan pelan, hingga membuat Hinata berbalik. Memandang ke arah Sasuke secara langsung.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat dagu Hinata. Hingga kedua manik _amethyst_ yang masih terlihat enggan menatapnya, harus terkunci rapat pada kedua _onyx_ sekelam malam miliknya.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ketika natal dan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama. Maafkan aku." Tangan besar milik Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Hinata. Hingga membuat wanita itu merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dirindukan ketika merasakan sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong. Aku kesal padamu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak mau. Aku masih kesal padamu. Padahal aku ingin memberitahu kabar bagus untuk Sasuke-kun." Bibir Hinata kembali mengerucut kesal ketika menyadari masih ada yang harus ia sampaikan untuk sang suami. Tapi Hinata tidak akan luluh begitu saja. Biarkan Sasuke penasaran terlebih dahulu atas apa yang akan ia sampaikan nanti.

"Tentang apa?" Alis si surai _raven_ mengerut penuh tanya. _Onyxnya_ menatap tajam Hinata untuk meminta jawaban. Tapi wanita itu malah memalingkan wajah. Enggan melihat tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Sasuke yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa terdominasi.

"Hah." Sasuke menghela napas panjang melihat aksi marah dari Hinata. Sepertinya ia harus menjalankan rencana terakhir untuk meluluhkan hati sang wanita yang sedang marah.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula berada di pipi Hinata kini terlepas. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk merogoh saku celana dan menarik sesuatu di dalamnya, sebelum digenggam dalam kepalan tangan. Membuat Hinata yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Sasuke lewat ekor mata penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang suami.

"Masih tidak ingin memaafkanku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, dan hanya dijawab oleh dengusan pelan dari Hinata. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa seberani ini. Biasanya wanita itu tidak pernah bisa mengacuhkan Sasuke lebih dari dua jam.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk paham. Kemudian tangan pria itu bergerak menarik tubuh Hinata. Hingga si surai indigo kembali berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan sang suami yang melingkar di pinggang. Tidak ingin membiarkan Hinata berontak sedikit pun.

"Diam sebentar." Suara _baritone_ terdengar penuh dominasi yang tidak ingin dibantah. Membuat Hinata yang berniat untuk memberontak itu terdiam. Membiarkan tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya memeluk pinggang kini terlepas dan bergerak ke arah leher.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat di antara leher si surai indigo. Membuat Hinata sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah logam dingin menyentuh bagian leher. Sasuke sedang memasangkan sesuatu pada lehernya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Uchiha Hinata. Kau adalah wanita yang paling aku cintai. Aku tahu jika ini hanya akan terdengar sebagai gombalan agar kau memaafkanku. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat menyesal meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Asal kau tahu saja, selama satu minggu penuh aku selalu ingin pulang dan melihat wajah cantikmu. Aku mohon, maafkan aku, Hime-sama." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Membuat wanita itu terdiam dan mencoba mengulang setiap kata berisi gombalan permintaan maaf untuknya. Jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata romantis dengan panjang lebar. Biasanya pria itu hanya bisa berujar jika ia mencintai atau merindukan Hinata. Tanpa sebuah rayuan panjang yang bisa membuat Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hime-sama." Sasuke kembali berujar dengan memanggilnya bak seorang putri kerajaan. Itu adalah panggilan yang selalu digunakan Sasuke jika Hinata sedang marah padanya.

"Hm." Hinata bergumam. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah kalung berbentuk _triskelion_ yang terbuat dari batu _obsidian_. Digenggamnya kalung itu dengan perlahan. Mencoba meresapi setiap bentuk _triskelion_ yang melambangkan _alpha, beta, dan omeg_ a. Kalung yang diberikan Sasuke merupakan kalung yang sangat sulit didapat. Apalagi dengan bahan batu _obsidia_ n yang langka. Jujur, ini adalah kalung paling indah yang pernah Hinata dapatkan. "Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Dan ucapan Hinata bagaikan semilir angin musim semi menyejukkan hati bagi Sasuke. Permintaan maafnya diterima oleh sang istri. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, si surai _raven_ kembali memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan erat. Pelukan yang mengisyaratkan rasa syukur karena Hinata mau memaafkannya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke berbisik pelan, dan Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta itu dalam pelukan erat yang Sasuke lakukan. Hinata benar-benar bersyukur karena Sasuke mencintainya sedalam ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu." Ujar Hinata dengan nada penuh keseriusan. Membuat si surai _raven_ melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sasuke jadi lupa, jika Hinata ingin memberitahunya sebuah kabar baik yang beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, disertai dengan tatapan serius ketika melihat ekspresi gugup yang Hinata keluarkan.

"A-a-aku.." Hinata menggantungkan kalimat. Manik _amethysnya_ sengaja menoleh ke arah lain. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang makin penasaran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu ketika aku pergi?" Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar khawatir. Membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

"Ya. Terjadi sesuatu padaku, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajah dibalik poni agar Sasuke tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi miliknya.

"Katakan padaku."

Hinata mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kemudian si surai indigo mendongak. Memerlihatkan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah yang membuat Sasuke berpikir tentang hal buruk yang sudah terjadi pada wanitanya ketika ia pergi.

"A-aku.. A-aku hamil Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berseru keras. Mengabaikan manik _onyx_ itu membulat kaget ketika mencerna apa yang sudah sang istri sampaikan.

"Sekarang aku sedang hamil dengan usia kandungan dua bulan, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum lebar. Memerlihatkan rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Karena sejak kemarin, wanita itu sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini pada Sasuke. Saat ini, Hinata sedang mengandung calon bayi yang sudah ia dan Sasuke idamkan sejak dulu.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Pria itu masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan kabar baik yang baru diterima.

"Aku hamil Sasuke-kun. Sekarang aku menjadi seorang ibu, dan kau akan menjadi seorang ayah!" Hinata kembali menjelaskan tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebar di wajah cantiknya.

Manik _onyx_ si surai raven mengerjap pelan. Diikuti dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar di wajah tampannya, ketika sel _neuron_ menyampaikan informasi penuh kebahagiaan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata! Terimakasih!" Sasuke berseru senang sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Seakan mengisyaratkan jika ia sangat bersyukur karena telah menjadi _mate_ abadi dari Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Terimakasih." Sasuke membisikan kalimat cinta telinga Hinata berkali-kali. Membuat calon ibu itu merona malu ketika membalas pelukan dari sang suami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih karena tidak pernah menyerah padaku." Ujar Hinata lirih, sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi Sasuke dan kembali memeluk pria itu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar bahagia dapat menjadi pendamping hidup sang _alpha_ sejati. Ia harap, kebahagiaannya dan Sasuke akan bertahan selamanya.

 **FIN**

 **Epilog**

Kebahagiaan bagi Uchiha Hinata begitu sederhana. Hanya dengan kehadiran keluarga kecilnya saja sudah bisa membuat wanita itu tidak berhenti tersenyum. Melihat sosok sang suami; Uchiha Sasuke dan juga putra pertama mereka yang masih berusia tiga bulan; Uchiha Hikaru.

Dulu, Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bisa mengandung seorang bayi. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke masih mempunyai gen _beta_ dalam tubuhnya. Sekali pun suaminya sudah menjadi seorang _alpha_ sejati. Ada ketakutan di dalam diri Hinata, jika ia tidak dapat memberikan penerus untuk Sasuke. Tapi _Moon Goddess(8)_ memang memberkati mereka.

"Hikaru sudah tidur. Apa kau tidak ingin mengalihkan perhatianmu padaku, Hime-sama?" Suara _baritone_ terdengar tepat di belakang Hinata. Membuat wanita yang sedang berdiri di samping _box_ bayi milik Hikaru menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau bisa membuatnya bangun lagi." Ujar Hinata sambil memberenggut kesal dan kembali menyelimuti Hikaru yang melengguh dalam tidurnya.

"Hikaru sudah tidur, Hinata. Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Sasuke memelas. Tangan pria itu bergerak untuk menyentuh bahu Hinata. Membuat si surai indigo berbalik dan menatap ke arah sang suami.

Manik _amethyst_ mendelik kesal. Tapi sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah Hinata. Tidak heran memang jika Sasuke menginginkan perhatiannya. Karena setelah Hikaru lahir, atensi Hinata hanya terfokus untuk putra semata wayangnya. Sementara sang suami selalu diabaikan, dan Sasuke memilih untuk mengalihkan fokusnya pada tugas yang diberikan oleh pemimpin _pack;_ Uchiha Fugaku.

"A-aku juga Sasuke-kun." Hinata berujar lirih. Ia masih tersenyum manis untuk Sasuke. Membuat sang _alpha_ sejati memerlihatkan senyuman asimetris ketika mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Kalau begitu habiskan seluruh waktumu malam ini hanya denganku." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengeram. Menahan _inner_ serigalanya untuk tidak menerkam Hinata di kamar Hikaru.

"Aku milikku malam ini Sasuke-kun." Lirih Hinata pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik leher Sasuke. Menipiskan jarak, hingga tubuh keduanya saling menempel satu sama lain. Jarak antara kedua wajah terpaut beberapa senti. Sampai keduanya bisa merasakan deru napas hangat yang menerpa permukaan wajah.

"Kau tidak bisa menarik ucapanmu, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Sebelum berakhir dengan Sasuke yang memberikan ciuman panjang penuh gebu, dan menggendong tubuh mungilnya keluar dari kamar Hikaru. Tentu saja, mereka tidak ingin sang bayi kembali terbangun dan menganggu proses pembuatan adik baru bukan?

 **Glosarium :**

 **1\. Alpha : Pemimpin dari satu kelompok werewolf**

 **2\. Pack : Kawanan**

 **3\. Beta : Serigala petarung yang derajatnya di bawah alpha.**

 **4\. Omega : Serigala petarung yang tidak terlalu mahir dalam bertempur. Tapi omega bisa dilatih untuk menjadi kuat seperti para beta. Spesies omega sangat langka dan biasanya para omega selalu mendapatkan diskriminasi.**

 **5\. Omega Inheat : Ketika omega merasa ingin disentuh. Biasanya terjadi satu bulan sekali. Siklusnya sama seperti menstruasi pada wanita.**

 **6\. Darrach ; Penyihir yang diberkati alam**

 **7\. Vampire : Makhluk malam penghisap darah**

 **8.** Moon Goddess : Dewa- Dewi yang memberikan takdir pada para werewolf

 **Btw, saya lagi open writing commission. Fanfict atau orifict. Harganya Rp 20/word. Maks Cuma terima 10k words. Contoh tulisan saya ada di ffn ini atau buka aja wattpad saya : morichan_ nanti ada reading list portfolionya.**

 **Kalau minat, bisa hubungin line saya di babymingie**

 **Sankyuu ^^**


End file.
